A broad range of companies, for example companies engaged in consumer products and services, commonly provide service access to customers of products and services provided by such companies. It is common for such access to be in the form of an assisted service channel, such as a call center or a contact center. A call center is a centralized office where incoming telephone calls from customers are routed and answered or outgoing telephone calls are made to customers and potential customers (i.e., telemarketing). A contact center commonly refers to a call center that handles additional functions such as e-mail responses, fax responses, letter responses, etc. More recently, companies have offered access via telephony and public websites having self-service functionality via an automated self-service channel, such functionality possibly including touch-tone menu options, voice recognition, frequently asked question (FAQ) pages, diagnostic tools, live chat, etc. Companies have not typically seen a return out of investment in maintaining contact and call centers. However, company call centers and contact centers are not effectively bridged with self-service channels. Companies have thus far been unable to deliver consistent quality of service across channels. As a consequence, companies struggle to get adoption of their self-service channels. Even frequently used self-service channels suffer from break downs in the quality of service when a user is forced to seek additional help from an assisted service channel, requiring the user to repeat a process of providing some or all of the information previously provided and/or generated via the self-service channel.